Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The use of hardware accelerators in datacenters to improve the performance and efficiency of datacenter applications is becoming more common. For example, datacenter application developers may design hardware accelerators to provide increased computing efficiency and lower operating costs for parallelizable processes in their applications.
A datacenter application developer may design a hardware accelerator to include multiple accelerator components or blocks. In some circumstances, a developer may design a hardware accelerator to include both custom elements and hardware accelerator blocks, which may be available from an accelerator intellectual property (IP) marketplace. As a result, the developer may be able to take advantage of external accelerator development (in the form of accelerator blocks) while maintaining overall hardware accelerator integration.